


Light and Warmth

by MaidenofBagEnd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/pseuds/MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir-the prince of Ithilien-has just wed the fair and lovely white lady of Rohan, Eowyn. No longer do they have to fear the darkness, or the bitter cold feeling of being alone, for now they are together. Together they are each other's light and warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Warmth

The fair and beautiful lady Éowyn stood just outside of her new home in Emyn Arnen. Once the white lady and shieldmaiden of Rohan, but now lady of Ithilien—for she had just wed the prince of the city, sir Faramir.

Nightime was approaching, the sun disappeared beneath the hills, so the sky became utterly dark, with no light except from the very distant stars above. Éowyn had always been frightened from darkness. It made her feel cold, alone, and reminded her of all her past misfortunes and pain.

"Éowyn," she abruptly heard a familiar and comforting voice say from behind her.

The long and light-haired woman turned around to face her lover.

"Why are you out here?" Faramir questioned with concern in his voice, walking closer and closer to his wife.

He was concerned for he knew her fear of darkness.

Éowyn looked back to the sky and responded, "I wished to see not only what lies inside of my new home, but the outside as well."

Suddenly a violently cool breeze passed by her, causing her to shiver. She was beginning to get that unwelcomming feeling.

Faramir revealed a small smile and he held Éowyn's hand with his.

"You shall see the wonders of this place at dawn when there is light and warmth," Faramir spoke softly. "For now, we will remain by each other's side for the night."

Faramir then led Éowyn into their home, and she let him do so.

They walked hand in hand to their chamber, and once they arrived, they both took a seat on the rather large bed.

Éowyn shivered again, so she rubbed her arms that were covered with the sleeves of her gown with her own hands to feel warmer.

"My lady, you are so cold," Faramir stated, reaching his arms out so he could hold her close to him. He did the same motion on her arms with his gentil but strong hands as she did with hers.

"Tis a chilly night," Éowyn responded quietly.

"Tis," Faramir acknowleged, moving his face closer to Éowyn's own as he continued to rub. "And I swore that I would shield you from the bitter cold and darkness of this world, and so I shall."

The corners of Éowyn's lips slowly tugged into a loving grin.

Faramir's sweet and honest words always brought Éowyn much needed comfort, and his touch always made her feel incredibly warm inside and out. She chose to let go of her fears and pain by closing her eyes and taking in the warmth of Faramir's body embracing hers.

Although she was now smiling, Faramir was still very worried for her. He did not want her to be in despair, especially on this particular night of just being wed.

"Despite the actual cold on this night, is there something troubling you?" he asked softly.

Éowyn opened up her eyes and turned her head so she could face him.

"Nay, I do not wish to carry such thoughts. My only wish at this moment is to stay with you," Éowyn assured, looking into Faramir's light-blue eyes with a smile. "And to be loved."

Faramir smiled in relief and joy. "And you shall get your wish, for you have my love, lady Éowyn."

He then placed a soft and quick kiss on her flustered cheek.

"And you have mine," Éowyn said.

The couple continued to lovingly smile at each other for a moment, and then they both leaned forward so their lips could meet.

The kiss was short and sweet, and after they slowly pulled away, Faramir's arms continued warming her chilly and pale skin and Éowyn shut her eyes to enjoy it. They moved down from her arms to her waist. His heart began to pound with each area of her wonderous body explored with his own hands and he felt this rush throughout his body, particulary in the lower area.

Hesitantly, he lowered both of his hands down to her legs (which were covered by the bottom of her dress).

Still smiling happilly, Éowyn turned and opened her eyes to face her spouse once again. No longer did she feel any sort of chills in her body, just warmth. Faramir smiled back and they leaned forward so they could share another kiss.

Their lips pressed against each other slowly but sensually, and Faramir's hands remained on Éowyn's legs, and she lifted her arms up so she could gracefully place her hands on his face. Faramir put one of his hands on the back of her long and wavy blonde hair, and his other around her back, and the kiss proceeded.

The cold weather that night was now ignored because of the sudden heat rising from the lover's cheeks that spread all the way through their bodies. Faramir's warm tongue found it's way past Éowyn's thin and lucious lips and into her mouth, and Éowyn's own joined with his in a little dance. As their tongues danced together, both of them moved their bodies closer together so now their heaving chests were touching.

Faramir's desire and arousal for Éowyn grew more and more, so he let his hands slowly roam all over her body. Éowyn let out a very quiet moan in approval while in the kiss from his touch.

Suddenly, Éowyn pulled away from the kiss so she could look at Faramir while running her fingers through his long and wavy hair. They gazed at each other sweetly but sencerly, and Faramir touched one of her hands that was near his ear with his own and he charmingly kissed her fingertips. Éowyn grinned happily, and then they closed the gap between them once again.

Their kissing grew even more passionate, and the heat in their bodies became more entense. Both of Faramir's hands made their way up to his spouse' revealed shoulders, and then he put his hand on the shoulder width of her dress. He stopped kissing and he looked at Éowyn to make sure it was acceptable to do what he was about to do. She just gave a small assuring expression, so he slowly lowered the top of her simple but lovely dress down her arms, and she helped him by pulling her arms out of the sleeves completly. The dress daintily slid down to her waist, and Faramir gazed at the areas of Éowyn's body that were no longer clothed. Her skin was pale, but it appeared to have a nice creamy feel. Once his eyes met with her now exposed breasts, the pace of his heart beat quickened. He carefully lifted her body up so he could place her on his lap. Éowyn wrapped her legs around him, and Faramir's lips hungrilly pressed against hers.

As wonderous as the feel and taste and warmth of his lover's lips and mouth was, he decided to eventually pull away from her lips and instead move his own to her neck. Éowyn shut her eyes as a soft but loud humming sound was heard from her throat. Faramir could feel the vibration on his lips and it gave him great joy that the woman he loved was happy and enjoying what he was doing. He sat up for a moment and took off his own morning sky-blue wool-fabriced tunic, then he placed his lips to where they just were.

Éowyn breathlessly ran her hands along Faramir's strong-muscled shoulders and stopped when she reached his shoulder blades.

While leaving trails of butterfly kisses down her neck, Faramir allowed his hands to sensually explore the smooth skin on her backside. The feel of her skin was welcomming and his excitement for her hightened—so now his trousers were uncomfortablly tight because of his swollen and stiff penis.

Éowyn's breathing was heavy and warm, and Faramir reached her collarbone. He guided his kisses down her collarbone, shoulders, to her chest, to her breasts. Éowyn gasped lightly from the contact as Faramir's lips searched all over each bosum. His hands smoothly brushed the skin on her breasts and he placed his lips on her perky nipples—which were already rock-hard thanks to her excitement and the cool air of the room against her skin. Faramir grinned in anticaption and he lustfully yet agilely lapped his tongue around the light pink nipple. Éowyn moaned softly when she felt Faramir's tongue gently flicking against her sensitive tip. Faramir heard the moan and he was suddenly filled with pride and confidence that he was doing so well. He proceeded to suck the nipple as he let a hand caress her other breast. Éowyn moved a hand from his shoulder blade to the back of his head and she moaned again. Faramir moved over to her other breast to do the same routine, and Éowyn enjoyed every second of it.

Ceasing with what he was doing, Faramir lifted his head to look up at Éowyn, and she leaned hers to look down at him with a warm smile while still breathing heavily. Faramir then placed his hands to her back instead so he could carefully lay her down on the bed.

With his great anticipation for her body heightning, he moved forward to give her a kiss as he pulled the rest of her dress down to her legs, and he tossed it to the floor. Éowyn immediatly closed her legs shyly. Faramir chuckled lightly and he stared at her with a genuine expression.

"There is no need to shield your beauty from me," Faramir whispered.

Éowyn stared back with a anxious smile.

To ease her shyness, Faramir sat up so he could pull down his own trousers and throw them on the ground right next to Éowyn's dress. A heat rose to Éowyn's cheeks, and Faramir leaned over so he could kiss her again. He kissed her soft but sweetly and she wrapped her arms around him so their kissing could become more passionate.

It was not until then when Éowyn truly embraced her deep affection for Faramir. He had such a good heart, he was strong and brave, but most of all, he gave her great joy and acceptance. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. Finally feeling at ease, Éowyn looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I want to feel you inside of me."

Faramir beamed widely and whispered back, "If that is what thy lady commands."

Faramir delicately layed his strong and firm body on top of hers, and he was pleased to feel that her legs were now spread open. As he stared into her eyes, he very slowly bucked his hips forward so he could enter. The feeling caused Éowyn to gasp and she shut her eyes.

"Faramir," she says lightly but lovingly.

Faramir was proud that she was in pleasure, but also worried that he was to hurt her. So he took his time when he pushed more and more of himself into her warm but moist entrance.

He watched his lover's face to check if she was becomming accustomed to the feeling. Éowyn's eyes opened and she acknowleged his uneasy yet sympathetic expression. She alterates one of her hands from his shoulder blade to his stubbled face and she assures, "It is alright. You are not harming me."

Glad from that response, Faramir smiled and met her lips with his and took in her beauty. He heaved his body away from hers, and then gently plunged himself back in. A delighted but soft moan escaped from Éowyn's rosey-pink lips and she shut her eyes again to take in the moment.

Faramir continued his pacing and movements happily, enjoying every single breath and moan coming from his wife each time he pushed against her inner core.

Their breathing turned heavy and warm, then Faramir ducked his head down so he could kiss her soft and warm cheek down to her neck—which was now moist because of the beads of sweat.

Éowyn involuntarily moaned his name as he kissed every inch of her neck softly and without haste, also while resuming his thrusts. She worked her hands up and down on his bare but firm back. Faramir grinned against Éowyn's exposed neck while he grinded himself deeper inside her. Éowyn groaned in pleasure, and Faramir couldn't help but do so as well. He eventually kissed up her neck and back to her lips. Each of them eagerly explored the other one's mouths, and their bodies grew more hot with the friction and passion.

Faramir glances at Éowyn's entire body beneath him and Éowyn looked at him with her breathing still loud and very weighted. He picked up the pace of his thrusting just a bit from his excitement and he whispers, "You are so fair...so beautiful."

The corners of Éowyn's lips tugged into a very big smile as joyful tears nearly formed in her eyes.

Suddenly, as Faramir thrusted more and more, Éowyn began to feel more dizzy and light-headed. She held onto him tightly and she panted when she felt intense stimulating tingles rush throughout her body.

Faramir pushed in and out of her more and more for a little longer, and then Éowyn titled her head all the way back with a stimulating cry. Just then, Faramir could feel her inner walls close in around his throbbing manhood, and that sensation suddenly gave him unrestrained pleasure and he accelerated himself all the way inside her so he could release his warm seed. Doing so, Faramir sighed satisfactionally but loudly. Éowyn exhaled and inhaled repeatingly and moaned her companion's name. A kind grin showed on Faramir's face as he was trying to catch his breath. He leaned down so he could kiss her lips with both of his hands cupping her face. Éowyn kept her arms around him and they both embraced their lips pressing together.

They stopped, and Faramir simply whispered, "Éowyn."

She beamed with happiness and ran her graceful fingers through his now cluttered hair.

"I love you," she purred quietly.

Faramir layed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and then he purred back, "I love you too."

They kiss again, and then Faramir got up from the bed to blow out all of the candles in the room. Afterwards, he walked back over to the bed and Éowyn welcommed him with open arms. They embraced each other and then Éowyn layed on her left side, but her hand was interlaced with Faramir's. They closed their eyes and smiled until they both fell asleep—feeling very loved and wanted.


End file.
